Sweat evaporation from a person's skin is an important cooling mechanism during exertion. Oftentimes however, athletic apparel fails to effectively move sweat away from the person's skin which impairs the body's cooling mechanism and results in uncomfortable, sweat-saturated garments next to the person's skin.
One problem of particular note for females is the lack of a sport bra with a flexible, molded cup that effectively moves sweat away from the female's body. Sport bras are typically composed of some type of elasticized fabric; the fabric is elasticized in an attempt to provide some degree of support. The elasticized fabric may have moisture management characteristics, but the lack of a molded cup has its disadvantages. For example, unmolded bras provide less support than bras with molded cups. Further, unmolded bras generally have less modesty coverage than bras with molded cups. When molded cups are used in sport bras, the material used for the cups commonly lacks moisture-transporting properties, which means that sweat is not effectively moved away from the skin of the person wearing the sport bra.